


Vanilla Care

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Midorikawa has two great boys whom he loves very much, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Midorikawa is stuck in bed with a Flu, so Kariya and Hiroto try to find a solution. A short, but tasty one.
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Vanilla Care

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @arumikat (Twitter) who has some of the best Tatsumido+Kariya art!!

"Do you want me to stay?"

The little ball covered with sheets on the bed only wiggled a little as an answer. Hiroto put his hand on top of it and soft coughing could be heard, he slowly pulled down the soft blue sheet and saw the blushing cheeks under messy green hair.

"Should I tie your hair?"

A really soft grunt that Hiroto almost missed was the answer and he helped him sit down on the bed. Midorikawa's clothes were soaked in sweat so Hiroto took a fresh pajama shirt and a brush from Midorikawa's closet and dresser before going back to sitting on the chair next to the bed. He helped him button up the new shirt and brushed his hair, putting it into a loose braid, all while Midorikawa had his eyes closed and letting himself be guided and taken care by Hiroto, sadly he couldn't even say thanks since his throat burned like hell itself and his clogged nose made it hard to get enough air. His face was hot and so were his eyelids, when Midorikawa pressed them tighter, two teardrops burned his way down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Ryuuji. You'll feel better in the morning" said Hiroto while cleaning the tears with his thumbs, holding Midorikawa's hot face and looking into the feverish eyes. Indeed it was an ugly fever "Want water?"

He nodded and accepted the glass of water Hiroto gave him and emptied quickly before letting him help to laid down in bed again, take away one of the covers leaving him only with a more thin sheet and a cold pack on his forehead. The medicine was again making effect and he felt himself falling asleep, when sick it was truly best to sleep it off, at least that's what he tells Kariya everytime he takes care of him while sick. He should be putting his own advice into practice. Hiroto saw him slowly close his eyes and falling asleep, so he fixed the sheet once again and tried to release the hand he was holding, but Midorikawa didn't let him.

It broke his heart to see him in pain, but oh how he could have died of love at how clingy Midorikawa was while sick. It was like when they were kids and he wasn't trying to act mature so he would hold his hand so hard when scared, or when he looked at him when he got sick as he knew Midorikawa did when he was the one during a flu. It was always like this, he just didn't remember it much since they both had grown out of the childish fevers. Now that it happened once again, the memories appeared one by one as he rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand, and with his free hand, he pushed the strands of hair away and gently stroked his face, looking at Midorikawa with the utmost tenderness as he slept.

"... Is he alright?"

The quiet voice came from Kariya, who stood at the half open door of the main room and tried to get a glance at Midorikawa.

"Yes, he fell asleep" said Hiroto as he pretended he was fine by slowly letting the grasp of his hand on Midorikawa get weaker and walked out of the room.

"I could… help with something?"

They both looked at eachother and in just seconds Kariya couldn't avoid looking the other way. He was worried, he had never seen Midorikawa like that in the time he had spent with them. It was supposed to be some allergies and nothing else, but it ended up making Midorikawa powerless for two days and unable for him to go on the room so he didn't get sick. It wasn't fair from his point of view, he should be able to return the care Midorikawa gave to him when he was sick and he could only help with home chores and just stare as Hiroto did the work. It just wasn't fair.

"You're helping a lot already"

"I want to help more. I want to go in"

"I already told you it's not a good idea. You have some important games coming up and can't afford to get sick"

There was some silence, Kariya crossed his arms and started sulking so Hiroto tried to talk some sense into him.

"Look, Midorikawa is happy because you're helping a lot while he doesn't feel good, and he wouldn't feel fine if you get sick due to contact"

"Then why are you in contact with him? Are you immune or something?"

"... No, but-"

"You got no arguments then!"

Kariya was staring intensely at him and at his lack of answer, if Midorikawa was there he would know how to neutralize him and drop the idea. Loud coughing startled them both, Midorikawa couldn't catch much rest and was awake again, so he had an idea.

"Bring ice cream then"

Kariya didn't get it so Hiroto explained the throat ache and like that, Kariya was gone of his sight as he ran to the kitchen and served some ice cream for the three of them. Finally up, Hiroto let him inside the room, and as he noticed, Midorikawa was once again awake due to the whole discomfort the fever caused him. He saw Kariya and immediately looked intensely at Hiroto, angry for letting him in.

"I couldn't stop him. He wanted to give you something for your throat" he said as he took a spoon full of his own vanilla ice cream and sat on the chair, looking at Kariya sitting on the edge of the bed close to Midorikawa.

"Don't worry! I took some pills and I'm sure I'll be alright!"

Kariya offered some vanilla and mint ice cream with a spoon to Midorikawa who couldn't do more than accept the sweet gesture and let himself be fed by Kariya, who had been dead worried in his own particular way. His throat chilled down and he was finally able to speak 

"Thank you" he whispered with a weakened voice and smiling at Kariya, who only blushed at the warm smile he hadn't seen in two days.

"I-It's nothing. You… would do it for me" he took another spoon of Ice cream and kept thinking about what a great idea it was to make him feel better "Say 'A'"

"Ah, Kariya-kun, I'm getting jealous. He doesn't let me feed him"

Midorikawa looked at him from the corner of his eyes and Hiroto decided to be quiet. Kariya kept trying to feed him and he laughed softly before accepting more ice cream. Hiroto looked at them from his chair, capturing the image on his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to name the fic "Vanilla Ice" as a joke but a smart friend told me to refrain. Anyway Vanilla ice cream is the best!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to talk about this sweet family I'm @Orioneitan on Twitter (灬º‿º灬)♡


End file.
